The invention relates to a refrigerator with a refrigerated goods container, which on its back accommodates a vertical partition, according to the description herein.
In refrigerators, it is already known that in the refrigerated goods container a partition separates the region for accommodating the goods to be refrigerated from an aggregate part on the back of the region for accommodating the goods to be refrigerated. These vertical partitions usually are mounted in the vicinity of the ceiling. In refrigerators with a 4-star cooling compartment, the vertical partition is guided in a bushing which is screwed into the ceiling of the 4-star cooling compartment. In accordance with one alternative, the partition is resiliently clamped into a ceiling shaft on the container ceiling of the refrigerated goods container.
In various types of currently realized refrigerators, a fan is mounted in the partition in direct vicinity of these attachments. The corresponding vibrations, which propagate into the mounting regions, result in unsatisfactory noise emissions.
For compensating the linear expansion of the partitions, two sliding elements additionally are premounted per partition and subsequently screwed to the same. To maintain the desired spacing in the refrigerated goods container for long partitions, two elastic spacers are molded to the same, which likewise must be screwed to the container.